Love @ Last
by Elizabeth6
Summary: Brady & Chole; can they finally unite


Love @ Last   
Brady sat on the couch thinking about that night. him and Chloe were so close. He was sure they were going to kiss. Thats what Brady wanted at least. He couldn't stop thinking about her. John walked in. As soon as he saw Brady he knew that he was head over heels in love . "So, Brady what have you been up to tonight. ( no response) Brady. BRADY!"   
" What oh hi dad." " What have you been up to tonight." " Oh I took Chloe to the gazebo   
in the park and we sang." " you sang?" John smiled to himself cause he knew that Brady was in love with Chloe if he admitted it or not. " yeah we sang 'sixteen going on seventeen' from the sound of music. " Did you sing it like they did in the movie." " yeah but if your trying to see if I kissed her I didn't." " oh well what did you do after you sang." " we sang another song, talked, and then I took her home. " well Brady as much as I would like to stay and chat I have to run I'm meeting Hope at the coffe shop." " ok bye." John to himself " boy dose he have it bad." Marlena came home about 5 minites after John left. Seeing that Brady was home she was trying to slip by him. " Hey Marlena. " "Yeah, did you need something?" Yeah acually I was wondering if i could get some advice." " Well of course. What's the problem." " Well I like this girl. (marlena nodded) and she likes someone else but they just broke up. and She just thinks of me as a friend.but...." " but you want it to be more." " yeah I mean we got really close tonight. We even sang in the park together. So have an advice." Marlena sat back anaylizing the sitiation. " Well first you have to admit that this girl is Chloe. Then you have to find out if she really thinks of you as just a friend. "So you think she could thinks of me more then a friend?" " Brady we have all seen how you look at her and how she looks at you when you think people aren't looking. " " thanks Marlena." Brady raced the door and on the way out ran into John " wow Brady were are you going off to." " I'm going to go make a huge leap in my realationship with Chloe. Thanks to Marlena." John just stood there and Brady laughed. John came into the penthouse. " Brady really has it bad."   
  
********* meanwhile @ Chloe's*********  
Chloe was hanging out of her window thinking about the night before with Brady at the park, she was lost in daydreams when she saw Brady's car pull up in front of her house. She raced down the staris hoping he was for the reason she wanted him to be. She opened the door right as Brady reached it. " Hi Brady. What are you doing here?" Chloe tried to keep her excitmentout of her voice but wasn't very sucessful. " Well I came over to do this." Before Chloe could say anything his mouth was on her's and they were liplocked. Finally Chloe pulled away. Brady just looked into her eyes and knew she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. " What... I don't understand.. Why.." " Well Chloe its like this I love you." Chloe was going to faint all of her dreams were coming true. " What." " You heard me I love you. I LOVE CHLOE LANE!!!!" " oh Brady I love you too, so much." Brady had the biggest smile on hie faceas he moved closer to Chloe and kissed her. Chloe couldn't believe this was happening." Come on let's go for a drive." " yes lets." Brady & Chloe spent the whole day together. They went to a movie, they got ice cream, they talked, played at the park, and yes kissed the day away. brady brouht her home they didn't want to leave each other even for a little bit but they had to. Nacy was watching them threw the window waiting for Chloe to come in. " Brady I had a really great time today." " yeah so did." Nacy couldn't that they were holding hands and were so close. Chloe " Who would of thought you and me would be so happy together. " " I don't think anyone did." " well I just want to thank you for always beening there for me especally at the last blast when philip dumped me. Well I better get in side before nacy comes to get me." " Ok. but I have a question first." " ok shoot" " Would you rather be with Philip?" " Brady. Mabey this will answer your question." She jump up on him and kissed him with all her heart & soul. " I love you Brady. and i haven't said that to anyone before." " I love you too." When they were finshed kissing Chloe went inside and caught Nacy next to the window. She just shocked her head and went up to bed.Brady came into the penthouse smiling went up to marlena and huged her. John fell back on the couch. " Thank you so much Marlena. You have made my life happier then i ever thought possible. " " Well I guess Chloe didn't thing of you as just a friend." " you could say that." " Oh hey Brady" " yeah dad." " your still coming to pick up Belle with us tommorw right?" " I wouldn't miss it."  
  
**************next morning**************  
Brady woke up at around 10:00 o'clock happy as can be. He was ready to pickBelleb up by 10:30. So John, Marlena, and Brady went to the airport. Brady went to a payphone and called Chloe.  
  
*************** Chloe's house**************  
ringgggggggggggg.ringggggggggggg,ringggggggggg.   
"hello"  
" Morning Chloe"  
" Brady. What are you doing today something to do with me I hope?"   
" Acually I'm picking up Belle at the airport she's coming home and should be here in about half an hour so you better hurry and come down here!"   
" oh my god i completely forgot about Belle."  
" What ever you do don't tell her that."  
" ha ha very funny Brady. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
" Ok oh do u need a ride over here."  
" no thanks anyway but I have a ride."  
" ok well I'll talk to you soon."  
" bye. I love you."  
Love you too. Bye."  
  
*************the airport************  
John came over to his son. " he i just wanted to thank you for being so kind to marlena. So I was wondering if you were going to be like Philip and be with Chloe evry hour of every day." " No." " you really like her don't you Brady?" " no I really love her. I wonder how Philip is going to react when he finds out that me & Chloe are me & Chloe. " " Well he won't be happy." John walked away and left Brady alone. " let's just hope uncle phil dosen't over react." Brady waited and waited for Chloe and almost didn't think she was going to make it on time when she ran around the corner. She jumped into Brady's arms and kissed him. John just laughed. Belle's plane arrived on time. Belle was the first one off. Belle imediatly saw Brady & Chloe holding hands and smiling like there was no tommorow.   
" Ok did I miss something?" Brady & Chloe just laughed.  
Chloe " You missed just a little."   
Brady " Belle I'll take your bags over to marlena and dad."  
Belle " ok thanks." Philip got out of the turminol and looked around for Chloe.   
Philip " Chloe, Hey Chloe." Brady had come back and Chloe grabed his hand behind her.   
Chloe " Hi Philip"  
Philip " Oh Chloe. I'm so sorry for what I did. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I love you, you do know that. Don't you?  
Chloe " Philip I know you say you love me but you left me when i most needed you. Philip I forgive you but..."  
Philip " but nothing I knew you would forgive me. I knew you loved me."  
Chloe " Philip I don't love you. I have forgiven you and moved on."  
Philip " What do you mean moved on?"  
Chloe " I'm with Brady." Chloe pulled brady close to her.  
Philip " Oh this is just great my girlfriend is now dating my nephew."  
Chloe " Philip please understand."  
Philip " I understand." With that Philip walked off.  
Belle So what happened? How did Brady & Chloe become Brady & Chloe?"  
Shawn What Brady & Chloe as in like a cupole?"  
Brady Yes me and Chloe are together. I took Chloe to the gazebo in the park.  
Chloe Yeah then together we sang sixteen going on seventeen.  
Shawn " Brady? SIng?  
Brady " Is it that hard to believe? Well I couldn't stop thinking about her so I asked Marlena.  
Belle Wait a minuite. You asked y mom for advice?"  
Brady " Yes and then I went over to...  
Chole " my house. I looking out my window and saw him coming. I ran down stairs. He kissed me and told me he loved me and I said I loved him. We spent the whole day together. That's how it's happened." Brady stared at chloe and she returned the gaze.  
Belle " Shawn I think this is are cue to leave."  
Shawn " Yeah lets go see my grandmother and give her ruby back."  
Belle " ok."   
Brady " I love you Chloe."  
Chloe " And I love you Brady." And with that they went into a passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
look for a sequal coming soon! Please review.  
  



End file.
